Supergirl (Vol 6) 7
Synopsis for "Graduation Day" While she battles against Kara Zor-El, Reign explains that the Worldkillers were the result of experiments by Kryptonian scientists, who had kidnapped embryos from other worlds and brought them to a laboratory somewhere away from Krypton itself. The scientists had been secretive, and not wanted anyone to know their purpose as they studied, tested, and changed the creatures they took. In each one, they left a hunger to destroy, a hunger to conquer, and a hunger to discover the planets of their birth. Though the Worldkillers escaped, the trail led back to a planet that had long ago been destroyed. From there, the trail led to Earth the only place where survivors of Krypton persist. Now, Kara struggles to stay alive in battle with the four Worldkillers: Reign, Deimax, Flower of Heaven, and Perrilus. When locked in Deimax's powerful bear-hug, Kara somehow manages to draw on the energy of the yellow sun and create a heat blast which radiates from her body and sends the creature flying. Perrilus tries to poison Kara, but the girl's heat-vision proves a powerful asset. Kara realizes that she has to lure the Worldkillers away from the innocent bystanders on the ground, but because of the stolen Kryptonian technology developed by Zor-El, Reign has placed a force-field around most of New York City, which prevents her from getting much distance between them. Even in flying amid the tall buildings, Reign still sends Kara hurtling back onto the streets below. Even so, Reign is impressed with Kara's endurance, and offers her an invitation to join them. In exchange, she will spare the Earth. Rather than consider the offer, Kara picks up a police cruiser and slams it down on Reign's head. Even so, Kara senses that she may not be able to defeat these Worldkillers alone. This is emphasized when Deimax leaps up from underground, carrying an entire occupied subway car overhead. She launches it at Kara, who struggles to catch it without hurting anyone inside. Kara vows that she will die before letting the Worldkillers hurt any of these innocent people. Kara remembers that Reign had said "Only a Worldkiller can defeat another Worldkiller," which gives her an idea. She takes Perrilus' barbed appendages, and thrusts them into Deimax's chest, poisoning her. Finally, Reign calls an end to the attack, stating that she cannot afford to lose another of her number. She has Deimax taken for treatment before conceding defeat to Kara. Though Kara has defeated them on this day, Reign promises that it is not a victory. She and the Worldkillers will return one day, after seeking out their home planets. Before leaving, Reign leaves Kara with one last mystery: back in the lab they grew up in, there were five incubation chambers. Who and where is the fifth Worldkiller? Despite the mystery and the property damage, Kara feels as though today was a success. She saved lives; saved the city. Just for today, she won. Appearing in "Graduation Day" Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21203 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_6_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl-graduation-day/37-322754/ Supergirl (Vol 6) 07